Lost and Found
by crayons are kewl
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past is found in front of Mustang's door. Who is this girl and will the Fullmetal Alchemist have feelings for her? EdxOC
1. Prologue

_As Roy Mustang was about to go to his car and drive to the bank, he found a girl around the age of 15 laying on the floor asleep. He looked around and found that no one was there to say that the girl belonged to them. He picked up the girl and took her into his office. _

_Hawkeye was wondering who it was and asked, "Colonel? What are we going to do with this girl?" _

"_She could be of some use to us if you think about it," replied Mustang. Suddenly the girl woke up. She looked around with a confused look on her face._

"_Where am I?...AND WHO THE HELL ARE __YOU__?" shouted the girl as she pointed at Mustang and Hawkeye._

"_Well, I found you in front of my office so I thought that you could be of some use," said Mustang. "Wait…WHAT?" replied the girl._

"_Can you at least tell us who you are?" asked Hawkeye. "My name is Yuki Mikoto. I really have no family, especially after my country kicked me out of their land…,"replied the girl._

"_But why did they kick you out?" asked Hawkeye._

"_Because there is a demon inside of me…"_


	2. Character Info

Name: Yuki Mikoto

Age: 15

Hair: Black, mid-shoulder length, with red highlights

Eyes: Hazel, but when in demon form, they become red

Personality: Short-tempered, and sensitive when it comes to height.

Clothes: Black sweatshirt with red tank-top underneath, has black shorts with knee high combat boots.

Skills: Very good in martial arts, sword fighting, archery, and knife throwing.

Weapons: Sword can change into bow and arrows, or fans with sharp edges that she can throw.

Demon: Her demon is the three-tailed dragon which is inside of Yuki that can take over her body. If the demon takes over her body, she turns into the three-tailed dragon.


	3. Chapter 1:Meeting

As Yuki walked down the hallway to go to Mustang's office**. "What the hell does he want me for? I was in the middle of practicing my archery!" **thought Yuki as she opened his door.

"What to do want?" asked Yuki in an annoyed voice.

"Yuki, I want you to meet the Elric Brothers," replied Mustang.

Yuki looked at the odd pair in front of her. One had a giant suit of armor on while the other had blonde hair in a ponytail and was short.

"What's with the short kid….and the giant suit of armor?" asked Yuki.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT, BEANSTALK, MIDGET?" yelled Ed while Al kept him from strangling Yuki.

"Uhhh…you?" replied Yuki.

"Anyways, Yuki, I want you to travel with them and help them find the Philosophers Stone. Understand?" said Mustang.

"But why me? Can't you have someone else do it?" said Yuki.

"Everyone else is busy and you still have to pay me back for rescuing you out there 2 months ago, remember?"

"Crap…okay I'll do it," said Yuki while walking out of the room.

"Wait…what's with this rescuing and paying back stuff?" asked Ed and Al.

"Well, I was kicked out of my country because they thought I was dangerous and I traveled until I collapsed in front of his door. He then had me as a dog of the military, doing missions and such…it's such a hassle sometimes," explained Yuki.

"But why did your country think that you were dangerous? You don't look that dangerous to me," said Al.

"Everyone was scared of me…because of my three-tailed dragon inside of me," said Yuki.

"You have a _demon_ inside of you?" said Ed.

"It wasn't my choice okay?" said Yuki while threatening to punch Ed in the face.

"Fine…"replied Ed.

"C'mon! I thought that we had to look for the Philosophers Stone!" yelled Yuki while walking out of the building.

Ed's POV

"_Honestly, I think that she would be the perfect match for you, Ed," said Mustang before Yuki came into his office._

"_I don't have the time to have a relationship yet, Colonel Idiot…maybe after I find the philosophers stone and get mine and Al's body back," I replied._

"**Maybe I shouldn't have said that…" I thought. "I never knew that the girl Colonel Bastard was talking about was this pretty…AARGH! I can't think about her now, I have to concentrate on the Philosophers Stone!"**

"Ummm…older brother?" asked Al. "You looked troubled about something."

"It's nothing Al," replied Ed.

"If you say so…" said Al with a concerned tone.

We walked on until we got to the train station. We got on the train to Resembool because I needed my automail fixed before we start to find the Philosophers Stone. Hopefully, I won't be hit in the head with a damn wrench again…


End file.
